One Night Stand
by AutobotSoShi
Summary: (TFP) After a wild party to celebrate the end of the war, Arcee finds out she is sparked. She also realizes she has no idea who the father is... (This is a rewritten version of my first story One Night)
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! As you can see this is the rewritten version of my first story "One Night"

I've fixed grammatical and spelling errors and I also hope to improve on the original story

* * *

Arcee vented heavily. It had been a fairly hectic week. After weeks of peace negotiations, the war that had torn Cybertron apart was finally over.

There had been rumours that Smokescreen was planning on throwing a party to celebrate. Arcee didn't know if she cared about parties, she was just relieved it was all over.

Whirlwind bounced up to her, optics sparkling with excitement, "Arcee! Smokescreen is throwing that party in the Rec-room! Will you come?"

Arcee shook her helm, "Sorry Whirlwind, I'm just too tired" "Oh Arcee please" the red and white seeker begged her "I'll do all your cleaning shifts for a week"

Arcee grinned "Ok, deal"

"Yay thanks 'Cee!" Whirlwind yelled over her shoulder as she ran off. Arcee rolled her optics 'Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this?'

* * *

(That Evening)

Arcee had been to quite a few parties back on Cybertron, but she had never been to one quite like this. Dance music pumped through the room, high-grade was flowing freely, the atmosphere was electric.

Whirlwind swayed over to her unsteadily. "Oh 'Cee you came!" she sounded pleased.

"Yeah" Arcee yelled over the loud music "I'm glad I did"

She smiled brightly, "That's great 'Cee. But there's just one thing you're doing wrong" "What?" the blue femme asked anxiously. "You're not drinking!" the seeker laughed loudly, shoving a cube of high-grade into her servo.

Arcee decided to drink it. The high-grade was sweet and it made her forget how tense and worked up she was.

"This is really good stuff 'Wind" she grinned at the taller femme, "Where'd you get it?"

"It's Smokescreen's homemade stuff. It's like really strong, so take it easy lightweight" the seeker said teasingly. "I don't care" Arcee shrugged nonchalantly "I'm going to get another one"

* * *

(The Next Morning)

Arcee woke up to a pounding processor ache. She looked around her dishevelled quarters and checked her internal chronometer. It was already noon.

She groaned, holding her helm as she slowly got up. She stood up, looked down and then saw her armour scattered carelessly around the room.

She exvented deeply as she put her armour back on, she'd deal with the matter of who she got laid with later, for now what she really needed were painkillers! The blue femme stumbled out the door into an empty hall.

The base was silent, which was strange. Usually everybot was up by seven, while the bots on nightshift recharged.

As she passed the Rec-room she caught sight of Dreadwing covered in My Little Pony stickers and pink glitter.

Arcee laughed, but her laughter was cut short by a wave of nausea. Running to the washracks, she purged her tanks.

'Primus I haven't been this overcharged since Bulkhead's creation day and that didn't end well' the femme flushed, her face going pink as she remembered exactly what she and Ultra Magnus had ended up doing.

Pushing the embarrassing memory aside, she decided to go Ratchet for painkillers.

* * *

"Hey Ratchet" she murmured as she staggered into the Medbay. "What do you want?" the medic asked curtly as he studied the Synth-En formula intently.

"Painkillers" Arcee moaned. Her processor ache was making her vision blur, and it was getting harder and harder for her stand up. Ratchet turned around and looked worried as he watched her legs tremble and her faceplate get paler.

He hustled her over to a berth and hurriedly scanned her. Frowning at a blip on the scan, he decided to do a deeper one.

Arcee noticed his frown, "Ratchet, is something wrong?"

The medic shook his helm, "I don't think so, I'm just going to do a more in-depth scan to be sure" The femme held still as he scanned her.

Ratchet looked down at the results of the scan and swore colourfully. Arcee's optics widened slightly at the impressive range of swearwords the medic knew. "Ratchet what is it? Is it really bad?" she asked tentatively, it was never a good idea to interrupt the medic during a rant.

"Arcee you're sparked"


	2. Chapter 2

**Autobot Slipstream: ** Thanks for the review I'm glad you liked it :D  
**Filly92: **Thanks I will try to update as much as possible ^^  
**Ninjabot01:** There will be a poll on my profile concerning the father

* * *

I don't own Transformers Prime. I only own Whirlwind my OC

Arcee was shocked. "I'm what?" she asked quietly.

"Arcee-" he began gently. "Ratchet! This is ridiculous!" she cut him off abruptly, "The last time I interfaced was..." she trailed off looking down at her pedes.

"I get the impression that this sparkling wasn't planned" Ratchet exvented heavily, "Do you at least know who the father is" The blue femme stayed silent, her faceplate flushing pink.

"Your embarrassed silence is very comforting Arcee" he said sarcastically. "How am I supposed to know Ratchet!?" the blue femme shot back "I was so over-charged I don't remember anything past ten o'clock!"

"Will I go find out for you?" the medic turned to walk out but Arcee caught him by the wrist. "Don't!" she begged, "Just tell me how this will work, I was an only sparkling" she said sheepishly.

His faceplate softened "You will be sparked for about eight months, for the first three it will remain in your spark chamber, then it will detach from your spark to your gestation chamber and it will grow its protoform there. You'll have to have to drink medical low-grade for a while, since it's all your tanks will be able to deal with right now, there is also special nutrients in it for the sparkling"

She smiled at him, "Thanks Ratchet, that's one less thing I have to worry about I guess"

He smiled back at her, "Your welcome, I think you should go back to recharge however, you look exhausted" Arcee mock-saluted, "Aye Captain"

He rolled his optics her fondly, "Just get out"

* * *

(Arcee's P.O.V)

I ran into my quarters, lay on my berth and studied the various cracks in the ceiling. My life had changed drastically in just one night! I had gone from single, to sparked.

I wouldn't admit to anyone, but I was scared. I was scared of having the sparkling, scared of messing it up.

But as I placed my servo over my spark chamber and felt the faint beat next to my own spark, I thought maybe things weren't so bad after all.

* * *

(Whirlwinds P.O.V)

I woke up with stickers and sparkly flame decals all over my wings. Knockout lay beside me, his arm sprawled across my waist.

The Rec-room looked like a bomb hit it. There was glitter, smashed energon cubes and bots that had passed out everywhere.

I sat up gingerly, dislodging Knockout's arm in the process. Thankfully he was so out of it, all he did was turn over and recharge.

I picked my way through the smashed cubes, the floor was slick with spilt high-grade and I ended up crashing into an unconscious Starscream. He didn't seem to mind, all he did was pull me closer like a toddler cuddling a teddy bear.

I vented heavily, clearly getting to my quarters was going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

Bumblebee was in a fix. On one servo if he moved Soundwave would wake up and things would be awkward. On the other servo he had really enjoyed the night before...

Although he didn't really mind having the spy on his berth, it was just going very uncomfortable when he woke up.

* * *

Miko stared desperately at the positive pregnancy test. "No" she said to herself, "No this can't be happening! Ah this can't be happening!"

She heard Jack bang on the door of the stall, "Miko are you ok? Have you gotten stuck?"

The sound of his voice made her feel even worse. Jack would never be able to raise a baby! His mother for one thing would freak out!

They had been careful, they had been so careful.

Jack thumped the door again. "Miko, are you alright?"

She quickly unlocked the door and stepped out, noticing how close their faces were. "Have you been crying? Your eyes are all red" Jack wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her close.

She leaned into him, "Nothing's wrong Jack seriously!" "Did Slash Monkey break up?" he said teasingly.

"I'll tell you after I beat you at _Halo_ 4" she teased back. She saw his eyes light up, Jack loved the _Halo_ series.

"Oh it's on" Jack grinned, pulling her out of the room. Miko found it strangely sad, that they won't be able to have moments like this after Jack finds out and his mom makes him leave.

* * *

There is a poll on my profile about the father.


End file.
